Jikan Yo tomare
by Natzuki-KkK
Summary: Sakura se enamoró de Kakashi pero ya no sabe que hacer cuando está cerca de él ¿Ayame le está dando consejos? ... su esperanza se pierde hasta que lee cierta frase de un manga que le devuelve la esperanza -TO KENKA1804! Primer fic


**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen solo Kakashi DD : OKAY no! Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto :DD**

**Cualquier parecido con cualquier otro fic o con la vida real es mera Ley de los grandes números DD :! **

**

* * *

Jikan Yo Tomare(:  
**

-Aquí tienen su orden – dijo Ayame, la mesera e hija del dueño del Ichiraku ramen

-¡GRACIAS POR LA COMIDA! HOY SI QUE COMERÉ HASTA REVENTAR – gritaba Naruto con su usual entusiasmo

-Naruto… ¿Qué hemos dicho acerca de comer saludable? – decía Kakashi reprendiéndolo

-¡¡Ay bájele!!

-Mira Naruto al comer ramen como tú lo haces en cualquier momento dejarás de ver y…

-¡¡MENTIRA!!

Sakura solo observaba como Kakashi seguía reprendiéndolo sobre su alimentación y veía a Naruto haciendo pucheros, ella era feliz con solo verlo, con solo escucharlo, no sabía cuando empezó a quererlo de esa manera ni porque se lo negó tantas veces, tampoco sabía que era lo que le atraía de él "_POR DIOS NI SIQUIERA LE HE VISTO EL ROSTRO" _es lo que Sakura pensaba pero, de algo si estaba segura y lo sabía bien lo que ella sentía era amor.

-Sakura – hablaba él, el protagonista de sus últimos sueños.

-Mande

-¿Por qué no has comido? – Preguntó – No estarás en una dieta o algo así ¿cierto?

-No sensei – rió nerviosa – para nada… es que quería pedirlo para llevar pero olvidé decirle a Ayame-san

-Por un momento creí que tendría que regañarte a ti también – Sakura no dijo nada, realmente no sabía cómo actuar en frente de él, ya no. Kakashi suspiró.

-Chicos, yo me retiro – y sin decir más se fue así como así (ya saben en la típica bola de humo :DD)

-¡YA ES BIEN TARDE! – Gritó Naruto preocupado al darse cuenta de la hora – le prometí a Hinata llegar temprano, lo siento Sakura me tengo que ir – Y al igual que Kakashi desapareció así como así

- Genial, me quedé sola – se dijo así misma Sakura – Me lo pones para llevar por favor –le dijo a Ayame.

-Aquí tienes – dijo Ayame mientras le entregaba el paquete a Sakura

-Gracias

-Te gusta ¿verdad? – preguntó Ayame con mucho interés

-¿De qué hablas? – ¿tan obvia era? Fue lo que Sakura se preguntó

-Ay ¡vamos! La forma en que lo miras, tus ojos se iluminan al verlo…

-"¡Que no lo diga! ¡Que no lo sepa! ¡Que no lo diga!" - estallaban los pensamientos de Sakura

-Al ver a Kakashi

-"Lo dijo…espera un momento dijo ¿Kakashi? ¿A secas?.. Esta me salió muy igualada"- frunció el ceño.

- Así como estas, no vas a lograr en que se fije en ti - la mirada de Ayame se volvió picara y desafiante

- ¿Qué dijiste? - el rostro de Sakura se quedo en shock, nunca espero un comentario así de… ¡Ayame!

- Como quieres que se fije en ti, si ni siquiera te le acercas - Ayame se acerco a Sakura mirándola fijamente, haciendo que sus palabras sonaran cautelosas

- ¿A que te refieres? - la pelirrosa sonaba confundida

-A pesar de ser su alumna, no hablan mucho que digamos. Bueno no lo suficiente como para llegar a algo mas- se le acercó – Yo puedo hacer que andes con él.

-A que quieres llegar con esto Ayame? ...digo eso no suena como tú

-¿Quieres andar con él, no? - pregunto molesta por el anterior comentario de la Haruno

- emm... sí, pero, ¿por qué quieres ayudarme? - Sakura no se sentía cómoda con la ayuda repentina de Ayame

-Y ¿por qué no? – respondió con una pregunta, Sakura se quedó pensativa, ¿Le convenía?, realmente no conocía bien a Ayame "Ella es más grande que yo de seguro sabe más de hombres que yo, no me vendría mal una que otra sugerencia" pensaba Sakura

-Entonces… - dijo Sakura en un tono casi inaudible, no estaba del todo segura de lo que hacía

-Bueno, mi primera sugerencia es…

TOC TOC

Una peliplata abrió la puerta de su casa para encontrarse con…

Kakashi parpadeo varias veces para asegurarse de lo que estaba frente a él, porque no era cualquier cosa, era algo más, quizás la mujer más sensual que en su vida había visto, se llevo más la sorpresa al darse cuenta que Sakura era la persona que estaba frente a él. ¡Dios santo! Hatake Kakashi nunca se imagino que Haruno Sakura vestiría de esa manera!

La mujer que estaba parado frente a él llevaba unos tacones negros que la hacía ser más alta dándole así una mejor figura, también llevaba puesta una falda color negro bastante corta sin dejar mucho a la imaginación, pero dios, dejaba ver sus increíbles piernas blancas largas y bien contorneadas. ¿Y cómo tratar de ignorar ese bendito escote? Sakura portaba una blusa color rojo pasión que marcaba bien sus curvas, para resaltar aun mas sus pechos, se puso un cinturón negro ancho bajo de ellos. Y aun a pesar de que trajera todo eso puesto, la mirada de sus ojos era lo más sensual que la mujer portaba…

-Kakashi, siento que últimamente no estoy en forma y me gustaría entrenar con mi antiguo sensei ¿Qué le-se detuvo y ratificó-te parece?

-Hablas de… esa clase de entrenamiento… -susurró

-¿Quué? – dijo Sakura con mucha duda

-Mejor esperemos a que te crezcan más y después vemos – sonrió

-¡¡TONTOO!! – gritó mientras un peliplata salía volando por un golpe descomunal que Sakura le había dado.

-Yo hablaba de un entrenamiento NORMAL…- decía mientras fruncía el ceño y seguía con el puño levantado

Definitivamente eso no era lo suyo, seducir de esa manera…

Se sintió mal, golpeo a Kakashi por algo que ella misma había provocado

Una semana había pasado desde aquel "pequeño" incidente con el jounnin. Sakura se sentía tonta y durante toda la semana estuvo constantemente recordando la escena lo cual hacía que se sonrojara al instante pareciendo un tomate.

Ella pensaba: "en dos semanas se me pasará", mientras caminaba de noche por las calles de Konoha no podía aclarar sus ideas,asi que decidió ir a tomar aire.

-¿Quee onda Sakura?! - apareció el peliplata de la nada asustando a la pelirrosa ya que estaba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos

-¿CÓOMO QQUE, QUE ONDA?! - gritó Sakura - ¡¡casi me mata de un susto!! - al instante Sakura se sonrojó.

-Sakura, espero que hayas aprendido la lección - dijo Kakashi, medio serio, medio jugando.

-Le-lección? -tartamudeaba - ¿De qué ha-habla?

-Sakura, la semana pasada... - está vez si lo dijo serio.

Sakura no contestó, ¿por qué no mejor le preguntaba cómo estaba? o ¿qué tal la taza de mortalidad de la última enfermedad presentada en Konoha?. Sakura astutamente y rápidamente dijo

-Si juego con fuego, me quemo - la ultima palabra lo dijo dudando, ella sabía que era eso lo que Kakashi quería escuchar

-Te falta algo...

-En ese momento no me hice responsable de las consecuencias de mis actos - ella realmente sabía lo que Kakashi quería escuchar

-Relamente no se lo que pretendías Sakura, pero, espero que la lección haya quedado aprendida.

-¿oh en serio?, entonces, no eres tan genio después de todo - Sakura se arrepentió de lo que dijo, él podría regresarsela y por ende humillarla

-Sakura yo se que - hubo una pausa de unos escasos segundos pero para Sakura fue una eternidad - intentabas ver que hay debajo de mi máscara de nuevo ¿no es así?

Sakura se cayó estilo anime (xDD) y sintió un gran alivio

-Si ya te lo dije - Kakashi continuaba hablando - debajo de mi máscara ¡¡Hay otra máscara!!

-Ooops-rió nerviosa- si Kakashi-sensei,lección aprendida. -hubo un incómodo silencio - Mire la hora Kakashi-sensei, mañana tengo que ir al hospital..

-Si, lo entiendo

Al ver que Sakura se iba, Kakashi se dió la media vuelta y empezó a meditar, él sabía exactamente porque Sakura había hecho eso, porque había ido a su casa con esa vestimenta...

el porque de su actitud nerviosa, el porque de su sonrojo cuando la veía a los ojos...Él si que lo sabía, sabía los sentimientos de Sakura, porque después de todo era un genio, pero no quería romperle el corazón, sería muy malvado decirle de su parte "Se que me amas y que por eso trataste de seducirme el otro día" Kakashi no sabía como decir esas palabras de un modo que sonara más sutil de todos modos no quería decirlas de ningún modo. Volteó, la miró de reojo mientras detrás de su máscara se dibujaba una sonrisa.

* * *

Al llegar a su casa Sakura notó un paquete en la cocina lo tomó y se dirigió directamente a su habitación, se miró en el espejo dandose cuenta que estaba muy sonrojada, se acostó en su cama, dejó el paquete a un lado suyo y comenzó la reflexión

-Realmente lo amo ,lo sé, no es cualquier tontería como lo que sentí por Sasuke, está vez va en serio... pero ...Yo no le gusto, si le gustara o si tuviera un poquito de interés en mi se habría ofrecido traerme a mi casa...ni siquiera eso... - suspiró tristemente - bueno, es mejor si dejo de pensar en esto...

Sakura curiosa tomo y abrió el paquete que estaba a su lado y había una nota que decía:

**"Sakura, te traje el nuevo tomo de ****Itazura Na Kiss como**** me lo pediste atte: Ino:D"**

-Si, esto es justo lo que necesito para distraerme - dijo mientras tomaba el manga entre sus manos.

Comenzó a hojearlo... _bla bla Naoki bla bla Irie bla bla Inteligente bla bla Kotoko..._

Sakura abrió los ojos al ver cierta frase que le llamó muchísimo la atención

**"Los sentimientos de las personas pueden cambiar"**

Sakura se quedó pensativa, acaso ¿era cierta esa frase? , sus pensamientos anteriormente negativos se convirtieron en pensamientos positivos.

Ella sabía que lo estaba escrito era cierto, ¿lo era? , pues habría que probarlo, comenzó a recordar más consejos que Ayame le había dado:

1. Saludarlo siempre que puedas.

2. Solo saludarlo no tratas de sacarle platica al menos que él la comience.

3. ¡¡Qué no te de pena hablarle!!

Al día siguiente, Sakura se despertó muy feliz, ese día pondría a práctica los consejos de Ayame.

Salió a caminar por calles de Konoha ,quería encontrárselo, quería saludarlo, quería verlo... ahí estaba él a unos escasos metros, apresuró el paso discretamente

-Hola Kakashi-sensei - dijo mientras le decicaba una tierna sonrisa

-Yo - contestó mientras veía que Sakura se iba sin decir nada más - Creí que debías estar en el hospital...

-Este... olvidé que hoy tenía el dia libre - dijo tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible sin voltear a verlo, Sakura se siguió de corrido...

-¿Y qué harás en tu día libre? - preguntó Kakashi con mucho interés, Sakura se detuvo y volteo hacia él

-No lo sé, supongo que pasear por donde me lleve el viento "Bendita Ayame sus consejos si funcionan" - después de decir esto se rió - o tal vez vaya por chocolates y comermelos.

Sin decir nada más Sakura siguió caminando, hasta que decidió sentarse debajo de un árbol, empezó a sentir la brisa en su rostro, todo era tranquilidad.

-¡Traje chocolates!- exclamó un peliplata con una mano en su bolsa, Sakura salto al menos unos 30 centímetros del susto

-¡¡¡KAKASHI-SENSEI!!! SE LE VA A VOLVER COSTUMBRE ASUSTARME O QUE - estaba realmente enojada si no fuese porque lo amaba ya le habría dado un tremendo coscorrón

-Lo siento, lo siento a la próxima trataré de no espantarte - un silencio incómodo

-¿Por qué trajo los chocolates? - preguntó con curiosidad

-¿Tu querías? ¿No? - y se sentó junto a ella, Sakura no pudo evitarlo, se sonrojó

Desde ese día los encuentros entre Sakura y Kakashi se volvieron muy comunes, ambos siempre buscando una excusa para encontrarse debajo de ese árbol, a comer chocolates y simplemente compartir el momento juntos.

Sakura se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo, se sentía correspondida pero solo el tiempo diría si Kakashi en realidad sentía algo para ella prometió no hacerse ilusiones pero todos las tardes que pasaba

Con él hacía que sus esperanzas e ilusiones crecieran a cada instante -"De seguro si siente algo por mi"- pensaba todos los días Sakura.

Kakashi ¿por qué empezó a pasar tiempo con ella?,si él sabía los sentimientos de Sakura entonces, ¿por qué simplemente no se alejo de ella? a si no la lastimaría, él sabía que lo suyo no era posible.

Sin darse cuenta la pelirrosa le empezó a robar el corazón y hacerse la protagonista de sus sueños, si había una razón por la cual Kakashi quiso pasar más tiempo con ella.

Cuando Sakura comenzó a comportarse extraña, indiferente, tímida... con él, Kakashi no sabía que le pasaba...

Al reflexionar sobre Sakura y su comportamiento se dio cuenta que había actuado como un mal maestro, no le prestó la atención suficiente,

Sakura aprendió mil veces más con Tsunade que con él, merecía esa indeferencia de su parte, se sintió mal muy mal, sintió algo muy extraño cuando se dio cuenta de la verdadera razón del comportamiento de Sakura después del mal maestro que fue, de que casi nunca le prestó atención, aún así, ella se enamoró de él.

Kakashi , tiene que acabar con está locura ahora mismo, así lo consideraba él, se estaba enamorando locamente de Sakura, al pasar más tiempo con ella se dió cuenta que era una persona totalmente diferente a la que conocía, ha pesar de ser la mejor ninja médico de toda Konoha tenía su vida y sus problemas.

TOC TOC

Sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos...

-Kakashi Hatake, Tsunade-Sama le llama - escuchó una voz masculina que no conocía, sin más que decir se fue.

¿Una misión? Tal vez... Era perfecto para él, una misión para alejarse de ella.

---4 horas después---

-Yo! - Apareció Kakashi en una nube de humo - Me perdí …

-¡Ahorrate tus excusas Hatake! - gritó realmente enojada Tsunade - Al grano, tengo una misión de espionaje para ti y Sakura - Kakashi se estremeció al oir este último nombre, no, no, el no podía

ir en una misión a solas con Sakura, no podría hacerse responsable de sus actos... Tsunade le explicaba con más detalles la misión a Kakashi... -En la Aldea "x" ha habido extraños movimientos, como si tratase de un complot y creemos que contra Konoha... - más y más explicación

-Con todo respeto Tsunade-sama no creo que Sakura sea lo suficientemente madura para esta misión - lo dijo sin pensarlo

-Y sin nada de respeto, ¿Quién eres tú para decir eso? , como su actual sensei y la única que le ha enseñado algo - le dieron a Kakashi en donde más le dolía - Creo que ella es lo suficientemente madura para esta misión, irá contigo y punto.

La puerta se abrió de golpe

-¡Oh en serio Kakashi! ¿Lo crees? y supongo que tú eres muy maduro ¿no? , digo como es taaan maduro leer porno siempre que puedas.

Sakura salió corriendo.

-"¡Qué tontería!" - Pensó Sakura - "Como es posible que con un comentario tan tonto como ese me haya puesto así, dijo que no era madura ... " - llegó y se sentó debajo del árbol en donde se acostumbraba a sentar junto a él

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí - dijo Kakashi

-Vete - gritó con los ojos llorosos mientras se levantaba

-Sakura yo...

-Si crees que no soy madura, ¿por qué no me enseñaste a ser madura? ... ¡oh si! tu no me enseñaste nada... - ahora ella lo hizo sentir mal a él

Kakashi acorralo a Sakura, le agarró las muñecas y la pegó contra el árbol

-¡Escúchame! No sé que porque traes eso al tema - Sakura hizo una mueca de dolor la estaba lastimando - pero no quise ofenderte

-Entonces ¿Por qué hiciste ese comentario? - Sakura no podía estar más enojada, Kakashi la soltó era el momento de las explicaciones...

-Sakura ya no puedo estar más tiempo a tu lado...

CRACK! ese fue el sonido que Sakura escuchó,era u corazón rompiéndose...más lágrimas amenazaban con salir...

-El tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, ha sido increíble, maravilloso jamás había sentido esto por alguien, yo... yo no quiero lastimarte Sakura... y la prueba de que ya no puedo estar junto a ti, es que te acabo de lastimar...

-Kakashi ¿Qué dices? - a Sakura se le iluminaron los ojos todo esto estaba pasando tan rápido acaso era ¿una declaración?

-Sakura yo te amo... Pero lo nuestro... - Sakura sonrió sin importarle nada más ni nadie más , en un ágil movimiento bajo la máscara de Kakashi tomándolo completamente desprevenido , lo besó , lo besó haciéndole entender cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lo deseaba, cuanto lo necesitaba a su lado...

Kakashi se dejó llevar pasó sus brazos por la cintura de ella acercándola más hacia a él, Sakura paso sus brazos al rededor de su cuello, se separaron y Kakashi subió su máscara...

-Kakshi te amo... - dijo ahora llorando de felicidad

-¿Perdonarías mi comentario estúpido?...

-Si - se abrazó a él, como si nunca más lo fuera volver a ver mientras Kakashi le acariciaba el cabello – Sólo que… no me vuelvas a decir que no quieres estar más a mi lado…

-Sakura… quiero estar siempre a tu lado…

**FIN.**

* * *

**¡Dios! Quedó medio inconcluso y medio rancio hahahaha!&de hecho el final no tiene sentido, EN MI DEFENSA SOY DISLÉXICA hahahahaha pero...  
**

**No puedo creerlo es el primer fanfic que termino!! wow! milagro!! :DDD , se acepta de T O D O tomatazos, críticas destructivas y constructivas,alabanzas (??)... **

**La verdad perdonen si no quedo tan bien,sin sentido al final,rancio,bien OOC los personajes bueno creo que ya entiendieron,,, próximamente haré más, espero que con el tiempo me vuelva más experianciada xDD (??) No soy muy elocuente con las palabras ni las descripciones...**

**Por favor dejen reviews! :DD **

**ESTE FIC ESTÁ DEDICADO A LA MEJOR ESCRITORA (DESDE MI PUNTO DE VISTA) DE FANFICS!! KENKA1804!!! LE ECHÉ MUCHAS GANAS!! Y SE SUPONE QUE DEBÍA ESTAR TERMINADO HACE UNA SEMANA! HAHAHAHA! TEE QUIERO MUCHO! ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE! Y SI NO TE GUSTA ¡¡DIMELO POR FAVOR!!**

**Algo más que quiera agregar...**

**Itazura na kiss es una serie súperbonita! su manga data del año 1993 por ahi... pero el anime fue estrenado hace 2 o 3 años apenas... xDD se los recomiendo ! ¡Muy bueno!**

**&&Algo más,, jamás habría acabado este fic si no hubiera sido por mi amiga Aimé! hahaha gracias niña por estar leyendo oración por oración diciéndome que te parecía.  
**


End file.
